


Three of Us

by larryhowlter



Series: Us [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Football, Footballer Louis, Heartbreak, Hospital, M/M, Manchester, Mpreg, Sequel, cheat, genuis harry, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Book 2)Harry Styles a genius... who is pregnant? Him and his boyfriend Louis Tomlinson are heading to Manchester. Louis is going to University and Harry is off to his old job at the hospital. But Louis meets someone there that could ruin everything that him and Harry have. Something happens and causes conflict between Harry and Louis.</p><p>Can they pull it together before the baby arrives?</p><p>or</p><p>Will it all come crashing down on them and leave them both heart broken?</p><p>Read and find out in the Three of Us.</p><p>SEQUEL TO "TWO OF US"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I huff as Louis runs frantically around the house taking it all in. I already gave him a tour of the house except our room. He is in just awe of it. I laugh as he runs from room to room yelling out praise.

"Holy shit! I love the view in this room!"

"What the fuck! Harry! Is that a waterfall?"

"You got a pool!"

But it all changed when he stopped in front of me bouncing on his feet.

"Where's our room?"

I smile and grab his hand a I lead him towards a seclude area. I pressed my hand on a portion of the wall and a door knob pops out.

I hear a gasp from him and I smirk.

I turn the knob and open the door.

"Jesus" I hear him breathe out.

My room- our room has white walls. The room has a king size bed in the middle and two side tables with lamps on each side.

On the right hand side has a walk in closet. I came earlier and cleaned off a side for louis.

The carpet is a cream color. There is a mirror on the wall in the closet. My laptop is on the desk in the corner.

The bathroom is on the left and it has two sinks built in. There is a bathtub jacuzzi and a stand shower beside it. The toilet is in the corner.

He spins around and lands on the bed. He groans.

"This one is even softer then the one at your aunts"

"I know"

I walk towards him and tap his leg. He hums.

"C'mon lets unpack"

He makes a whining noise. "Why?"

"Because the faster we finish the faster we could do other things"

"What kin of other things?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows as he sits up.

I shove his shoulder as I laugh.

"You" I say pointing towards him "Are no getting any" I wiggle my hips side to side teasingly "Of this until everything is tip top shape and unpacked"

I turn on my heal and walk out of my-our room and down the stairs.

I hear him shout a 'No fair!' from the room and I laugh.

I shake my head.

How did it all come down to this?

Me back in my house going back to work until I get too noticeable and take a break again.

I walk into my kitchen an run my fingers across the counter top. I brings my finger up and see the dust. I grimace and turn on the sink.

The hot water starts running as I grab some dawn soap from under the sink and put some in a greeny. I start scrubbing the sink and rinse it. I fill the sink half way with soppy water.

I walk towards the glass wall that leads to the backyard.

The house is white and two stories. There is five rooms all together. There is glass walling going from the first level back wall.

The backyard has grass growing on one side and a gates pool on the other. A garden in the right corner with a shed with the gardening tools. I used to go out there and just plant all sorts of plants and see if they could survive in This English weather.

The first level of the house has a living room, dining room, kitchen, and a door that leads to the basement.

The basement has is a gym and also the lab. I haven't showed Louis it yet but I will.

I go back to work and grab the sponge an start cleaning the counters.

I'm on the last counter when I feel arms wrap around me from the back.

"I hope all the boxes are in the house now" I say as I feel Louis burrow his head between my shoulder blades.

"Yup they are"

"Well then you should start unpacking then"

"But I don't know where everything goes"

"Louis all tour stuff is manly clothes and shoes where else is the stuff going to go. In the closet. Your side is the empty side"

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm cleaning now shoo and get to work"

He makes an exaggerated huff. "Your no fun" he unwraps his arms from me an stands in front of the island.

I turn around and face him. I put my hands on my hips.

"I haven't been here for 9 months and its filthy with dust. I'm not living in a house full of dust. I have allergies and asthma"

He sighs "I know" he mumbles

"Then let me clean while you do the easy part and if you finish you'll maybe get a reward"

"And what does this reward consist"

"Food"

"And?"

"And what else?"

"Food and a not grumpy boyfriend"

"I was going for another reward but that would work"

I grab the wet wash rag and throw it at him as he leaves the kitchen laughing.

"God he is just a menace" I mutter to my self.

"But I'm your menace" he says while poking his head through. The door and quickly disappears.

I shake my head with a fond smile on my face as I grab the broom.

\-------------

 

I shake my head with a fond smile on my face as I grab the broom.

 

\--------------------------

 

I finish dusting everything and it looks like home again. I sit on the couch and my hand goes instinctively to my stomach. My stomach is just flat still with a small six pack but it will being going away soon. But for now I’m just flat. Soon I will have a bump and I won’t be able to go out.

 

“How do you feel about changing our room color?” I hear Louis voice say as he comes down the stairs.

“Not a chance” I say as I stand back up. “How did the unpacking go?”

“Horrible, I hated it”

“Well…let’s order pizza because we need to go shopping”

“Tomorrow. We will go”

I nod. “Ok. I’ll order the pizza and you pick a movie”

 

“Movie night in the first night in our house”

I nod as I turn around and go to the drawer with the takeaway numbers and menus.

I order and walk back to the living room to see Louis looking through the movie case. I smile at the sight of him.

“Yeah our house” I mutter to myself only for me to hear.

\------------------------

So here it is!

The first official chapter of the sequel.

Hope you guys like it.


	2. 2

Week 4: The blastocyst that will be your baby splits to form the placenta and the embryo, and the specialized parts of your baby's body begin to develop.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry POV

 

 

 

I kiss Louis while he is runs his hands over my stomach and sides. I feel him squeeze my hips and I smile into the kiss. I kiss him back as much force and feverish as he is. He pulls back and starts kissing down my neck. I gasp for air.

 

I feel tired like I just ran a marathon but that could just be from the very heated make out session. I feel Louis start biting at my neck and I hiss at the sting of his teeth dragging against my skin. I close my eyes as I feel his hands move slowly across my torso.

 

I feel like an inferno getting that simple spark to keep alive.

 

His hands start to roam up towards my chest and I feel him touch me. I hiss and the sting. The hiss was not one of pleasure but of…pain? He touches my pecks again and I hiss louder.

 

“Owe” I say

 

Louis continues to kiss my neck but comes back up. He moves his hands over my chest and stomch. I feel the pain again but it’s like dull pain, but it still stings.

 

“Owe Louis. Stop”

 

He unlatches his lips from my jaw and looks down at me. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

He rolls off me and I stand up and walk towards the mirror on the side. I look down towards my chest and it looks normal. I bring my hand up and touch them. I wince.

 

Their sore.

 

“What is it?”

 

“My chest it’s…sore?”

 

“Why?”

 

I wrack my brain for the answer. Having the doctor in me come out and diagnose this.

 

“What week am I in?” I say to myself.

 

“Four”

 

“Right of course” I say

 

“Uh Harry? Do you mind like explaining to me what it is because I’m just kind of like this was going somewhere then you stop me?”

 

I roll my eyes “My chest is sore”

 

“Um…is that normal in a pregnancy?”

 

“Louis your mum had four children. How do you not know this stuff?”

 

“I never asked!” he cried out “So tell me what the fuck is happening”

 

“I’m going to have boobs” I say

 

He looks at me for a second and then he is double over laughing. I narrow my eyes at him and just glare. He finally stops laughing.

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“Louis I’m going to gouge your eyes out”

 

“It’s a question”

 

“Yes Louis I am serious. I am going to grow breasts. They will be small but they will be noticeable. That’s why they are sore. It’s the first sign of pregnancy”

 

“How?”

 

“Estrogen and progesterone”

 

“Hum”

 

I roll my eyes “Did you ever pay attention in Health class?”

 

“No, who does?”

 

“They are hormones”

 

“That is all you have to say” he says while he puts his hands up.

 

I bite my lip.

 

“That’s why I have also been getting cramps and fatigue”

 

“I thought you were getting cramps before”

 

“Yes but that was before”

 

“Right”

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

 

I wake up to a turning stomach and I practically jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I throw up what I ate for dinner.

 

I feel Louis hands rubbing my back as I heave in front of the toilet. I full the toilet and he hands me a cub of water and some mouth wash.

 

“Thanks” I mutter

 

“No problem”

 

He helps me up and we walk back to the bedroom.

 

“Were going to go to the store right?” I ask

 

“Yeah”

 

He throws me a pair of jeans and a shirt. We both change and I go to button my jeans but they feel tight. I groan in frustration as I finally button them. I heave a sigh but regret it then next minute because they feel so tight. 

 

“What’s wrong now?”

 

“I’m bloated”

 

“I thought only girl get bloated because of their periods”

 

“Louis I am pregnant”

 

He is quiet for a minute.

 

“Oh yeah”

 

I shake my head and head to our door and down to the kitchen.

 

God why did I fall in love with an idiot?

 

 

 

\----------------

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay so if we are in June” I say while I pour myself some milk. “Then that means the baby will be born in…”

 

I crab some rocky road and peanut butter, and just mix it all together.

 

“The baby will be born in February”

 

I grab a spoon and take a bite. I look up towards Louis and see him staring at me.

 

“What?”

 

“What are you eating?”

 

“Uh ice cream”

 

“With peanut butter?”

 

“Yeah so?”

 

“Gross” he says as he shakes his head.

 

“Hey! I’m going through cravings so get used to it because this is only the beginning”

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

 

“Harry will you stop acting like this”

 

“Acting like what?”

 

“Acting like a child”

 

“I’m not acting like a child!” I cry out

 

“Yes you are”

 

“No I’m not”

 

“Yes”

 

“No”

 

“Harry”

 

“Louis”

 

I feel tears prick my eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me Louis”

 

He blinks at me and then see’s that I am about to cry.

 

“Harry, baby don’t cry” he sighs “I’m sorry, is shouldn’t have yelled at you in the first place”

 

“I just wanted to help” I mutter

 

“I know but I didn’t need it”

 

“Okay”

 

I wipe my eyes and cheeks as I head to the sink and start putting the dishes away.

 

“When do you start work?”

 

I smile and look towards him. I feel giddy to go back to work at the hospital and go back to doing what I do best. Helping people.

 

“In two days”

 

“Are you excited?”

 

“Yes!” I say bouncing on the balls of my feet.

 

He laughs and comes towards me to wrap his arms around my waist.

 

“What am I supposed to do while you’re at work?”

 

I put the plates back in the cabaret and the cups.

 

“I don’t know. Make some friends”

 

“We live in a posh neighborhood.”

 

“So?”

 

“Uh if you have not forgotten. I’m not posh”

 

I turn towards him and wave the spatula in my hands to him.

 

“Well, you are now”

 

“Uh how?”

 

I send him a smirk “Because you are with me”

 

“And?”

 

I roll my eyes “You could be so oblivious sometimes”

 

He bites his lip. He looks like he wants to ask me something but keeps it to himself.

 

“Out with it Lou”

 

“Are you going to uh…lactate?”

 

I furrow my eyebrows “I don’t know”

 

“Because if you do that would be weird”

 

I punch him in the harm and he whines.

 

“That hurt!”

 

“It meant to dumbass”

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me onto the bed and I put my head on his chest.

"I wish I did not have to go to school"

"But you have footy"

"Yeah but I don't want to be away from you. We are going to get so busy and we might not see each other a lot"

I sit up and kiss his cheek.

"You are getting good with this affectionate stuff"

"Only with you" I say with a wink

 

\-------------------------

 

I actually had this finished on Saturday but I had no wifi :(

So here it is.

hope you like it.

tell me what you think.


	3. 3

Week 6: Your baby's face is taking shape, which is something sweet to think about as you race to the toilet to pee yet again.

 

 

Harry POV

"Hello I'm Doctor Styles" I say as I walk into the examination room in the urgent care department.

"Hi" the patient said quietly.

"It says here on the chart that you have a rash on your back or bites?"

I look towards the patient and it is a teenager. He has paper white skin, green eyes, and brown hair. He looks like he is about fifteen or sixteen.

"Uh yeah. It's on my back. I woke up this morning with it itching and I looked in the mirror and there are like 6 bumps on my back and they really itch" he says while twiddling his thumbs.

I nod as I grab a pair of gloves. "Alright lift up your shirt"

He lifts up his shirt and turns around for me. There are red blotches on his back on certain points. 

"I see. You have bites from something" I say as I lean forward and touch them. "And they itch?"

"Yes"

"Where else? Do they go towards your front?"

"No they stop at my sides"

"Okay. I'm going to prescribe you chromosome lotion. Rub it over the infected area every five hours. Make sure to clean your sheets and blankets. If they don't go away within a week then come back"

I type it into the computer. "I'll go grab the paper"

"Wait doctor"

I stop before I walk out the door. "Yes"

"I uh" his face turns red as he nervously moves on the medical bed.

I close the door and I walk towards him, while grabbing a chair. He dose not meet my eyes as I sit there. "Look whatever it is. You could tell me and no body will have to know. Okay" he nods slowly but dose not say anything. I sigh "I have other patients out there who probably-"

"How old are you?"

I stop and look at him. "Excuse me?"

"You don't seem that old and yet you are a doctor. I just want to know if we're close to age"

I bite my lip. "We're not here for me. We're here for you so what's wrong?"

He sighs "It might sound crazy"

"Please nothing could surprise me"

"I think I'm pregnant" I freeze.

"What?"

"It sounds crazy I know but I have been having morning sickness and I looked it up on the computer and its the only solution unless I have the stomach flu that is only in the morning?"

"Okay" I breath out "I'll go get a nurse to bring in the machine while I do the prescription"

I walk out and go towards the nurse station. "Bring an ultrasound to room 18"

I sign the paper and walk back as the nurse walks out with a confused look.

"Okay shirt back up and lay down please"

He dose what I say and I put the gel on the wand and his lower abdimon. "This is going to be cold" I turn on the machine and I put the wand on his abdominal area.

I move it around as I look at the screen. I squint at the screen and move the wand around his whole stomach. Nothing. Nothing is there. I move the wand up his stomach. Nothing is wrong.

"There is nothing. Your not pregnant"

He sighs with relief "Thank god"

"But I threw up in the morning is still on the table"

I hand him a tissue to clean his stomach.

I put my hand under my chin and lean against the counter."It could be you ate, something bad or the stomach flu that's going around. Just drink alot of liquids and watch what you eat for a couple of days. If the problem still occurres then please do not hesitate to come back.

He nods with a blush on his cheeks. "Thanks"

"No problem"

He walks out with the paper in hand. I rub my temple. Jesus. I sign out of the computer and bring his file back to the nurses station. "I'm ready for the next patient"

\--

 

The whole day is filled with cases of cough, brocken leg or arm, stomch flu, and other common influenzas. 

I am on call tonight so I decided to stay until my shift is over. I'm sitting in the lounge when my phone starts to ring. I move my hips around while I grab it out og my pocket. I look and see its Louis.

"Hello"

"Hey babe"

"Hi"

"How is work?"

"Good, just tired' I yawned at the end.

"When are you off?"

I look at my watch and see I still have six more hours to go. 

"At 3am"

"That late?"

"I told you lou, I was working late today"

"I thought that was yesterday because you got home at 9pm"

"No that is the usual"

"I thought you went to work at 6 am"

"That is some days, those are the days I get outnat 9pm"

"What time did you go in today?"

"12"

The line is silent, all I hear is his breathing. 

"Harry" he says quietly

"Ye-" I am cut off by a ring in the speakers and a frantic voice coming on the speakers. "All available doctors to main entrace, code white" she repeats the same messege three times. I stand up quickly.

"Louis I got to go, I'll talk to you when I get home" I hang up and stuff my phone in my pocket. I walk quickly to the front entrance where this nurses running around giving all the doctors yellow scrubs and clear surgery glasses. Everyone knows what a code white is, its when there is a huge accident with more than a ten car pile up. A nurse rushes to me and i yank off my white lab coat and put on the gloves as she helps put the yellow scrubs on me. She hands me the glasses and my estesicope along with my pager. 

"Thanks"

She just rushes off to the next set of doctors who pour in. There is only twenty-five doctors all together. Hopefully this will be enough. I walk towards the head doctor for tonight. She has a clipboard in hand and is shouting orders when she see's me. "Styles!" she waves me down as I walk towards her. She hands me a paper." Get these doctors and you are incharge of this group. Your in charge of car four though six, good luck" 

I get all six doctors and everyone is waiting quietly as we all stand outside waiting for the ambulances. We all wait anxiously as we hear the first sound of the sirins. That's when they all arrived.

"Lets go" i say to my team as we run to car four, five, and six. "Two and two, lets help these people" I get to car and a peremedic jumps out and the other runs around to the back. They get the gurny out and I practiclly rip my estesicope. Its a child who is on the gurny. 

"She has internal bleeding in her chest area. We belive on f her lungs have been punctured and a brocken leg with major head trama to the frontellope" I check her pulse and its drasticlly low. We start wheelig her fast inside. 

"Get her into surgery stat" The nurse fumbles with the computer.

"All the surgens are out and only Johns is here and he is already scrubbed in"

"She is internally bleeding and will die in three minutes flat if we do not get her in"

"You are the only one who is left to do the surgery"

"Then I will"

Three nurses and I run behind the little girl as they start preeing her. I scrub my arms visiously and put on new gloves and new scubs. The prep nurse put on my head band to cover my hair and put on the surgical glasses with a light on them. She covers my shoes with the shoe covers and opens the door for me. The rest are ready and the Tech has his tools there ready for me. The anistegist gives me the thumbs up and that's when we begin.

\--

The little girl pulls through right at the end when we first lost her on the table. She is in recovery when a baby is rushed into the room.

"Another one. Male, one year, abdominal punture from glass window and a rutured lung"

"Where was he?!"

"Last car to arrive, he was stuck in his seat scmashed in"

I change my scrubs and gloves while the nurse wipes the sweat away.

We start and it is going okay as I fix his lung and start getting the glass out of his stomch when the machines start to blear.

I look up at the machenes. "Heart rate is dropping! Get paddles ready"

He flat lines and i grab the paddles as they clear his chest. They smear the gel and I yell "Clear". I shock him and we all stare at the machine. Nothing. "Clear" I say again and again. All is heard in the room is the long beep of the machine insicating of no heart beat. "Time?" I say

"4:56am" 

"Male, one year, time of death 4:56am" I say as the nurse writes it on the paper. The tech turnes off the machines and I grab the blue cloth and cover his face. The boy has pale skin with brown hair. I walk through the doors and take off my gloves. 

"The parents are in room 334 on floor 3" I nod to her.

I wash my hands and take off my blue cover. I push the doors open and start making my way to the elivator. This is always the hardest part of the job. Telling a family member that their loved one did not make it. I reach the third floor and make my way to room 334. Before I knock I hear a woman shouting at one of the doctors. "Where is my son?"

"Mrs. Payton your son is in surgery and the surgen will be up here as soon as it is over"

That's when I knock. The doctor inside moves the curtain and sighs in relief but see's my face and gives me a sypethetic look. I walk in and stand infron of the bed. The woman is in the bed as her husband is sitting in the chair with the nurse finishing his stiches. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Payton this is Doctor Styles"

"Where is he?" she says "Where is my little Thomas?"

I look at both of them and recite the words I have said many times before. "I am sorry, but your son did not make it through surgery. We-" I hear the mum cry out and her husband reach out for her "We were able to fix his lung but he lost too much blood and just...did not make it here in time. I am sincerlly sorry."

"My baby" the woman crys into her husband's shoulder as I turn around and walk out of the room. Her cries are heard throughout the floor as I walk back to the elivator to go home.

\---

I walk into my house at 6:23am, Louis would have already left for morning practice. I rush into the bathroom to go pee for the third time since I got out of surgery. Jesus this kid is on my bladder 24/7. 

I step into the kitchen for a bottle of water and I am so tired that I do not even make it into our room before I pass out on the couch. The next time I wake up it is when the door is being slammed shut. I burry my face into the couch cusion when I feel someone, Louis, poking my side. I lazilly swat his hand away. I hear a giggle that is not Louis's. I raise my head up slowly over the couch to see a girl at the door with her bag over her shoulder. I look up and see Louis sending me a glare. 

"Nice of you to come home" he grumbles to me "What time did you get home?"

"What time is it?" I ask not answering his question.

"Um, 7pm"

I groan as I burry my head into the pillow. He pokes my side agin. "Leave me alone"

"What time did you get home?"

"6" 

"Jesus Haz, why did you not call me? I was worried all day!"

"I was busy"

"Yes sleeping"

I sit up and I turn my head towards him. I glare at him as I stand up. "I got home at 6am what do you think I would be doing after working twelve hours non-stop"

"Well you could have atleast a decentcy to call your boyfriend to tell him your home, even just a text would be nice!"

"I was dead tired Louis. I did not even make it to our room!"

We heard the girl clear her throat. We both turn towards her. "What?" I snapped at her.

She tuned to Louis. "I think I'll head home. I will help you with the homework tomorrow. Goodnight"

She walks out and I turn back to Louis "who is that?"

"Rose, she is in my math class and voulenteered to help me"

I have to pee again and i turn to go to the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?"

"To go pee, do you want to come and hold my hand"

He puts his hands up in surrender as I walk up the stairs to our room. After I releave myself and also take a shower. I stepped out to change into sweats and a shirt. I walk downstairs to the kitchen to see Louis taking the take away out of the bag. He sets the food on plates and sits it on the counter. I sit on the chair and bring the fork up my mouth. 

"I'm sorry" I hear Louis say to me "I just miss you, you are never home now and I feel kind of abandoned for the last two weeks"

"It's fine Lou"

"I love you"

"I love you too" 

What I did not know was that was not the last argument to come.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
